


Tell Me What You're Dreaming

by zivaballerina



Series: Puzzle Pieces [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zivaballerina/pseuds/zivaballerina
Summary: An installment in my Puzzle Pieces universe: Rory calls Logan in a panic-- they had only talked about having a baby, not come to a decision about a timeline. But here she is, calling him to come home because she bought a pregnancy test. Takes place about five years before the revival.





	Tell Me What You're Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in this universe—I don’t know, but I just feel that I have to watch Gilmore Girls in the fall. This is a super cute, fluffy little piece that takes place about—oh, five-ish years before the revival. I hope you enjoy this—let me know if you do!  
> (Title is from Johnnyswim’s Touching Heaven)

“Logan,” Rory pants into the phone before he can even get out all of _hey, Ace_. “Logan, I need you to come home right now.”

His stomach drops into his feet at the same moment his heart leaps into his throat and he’s out of his chair with his jacket in his hand.

“What’s wrong?” he chokes out, throwing his office door closed without bothering to lock it.

“N-nothing,” she stutters, her voice shaking. “I’m fine—I think—I just—”

“You think?” He punches the elevator button, then punches it again when it doesn’t open immediately. “What’s going on? You’re scaring me.”

“Don’t be scared, but just—come home.”

“You’re not convincing me, Ace. I’m on my way and I’m not stopping for red lights.”

\--

He fumbles with the key in the door and curses, his hands shaking with worry.

“Rory?” he calls as he enters, but she’s already right in front of him, pacing and wringing her hands.

“Logan!”

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

The dam opens, all of the words spiraling around in her brain suddenly coming bubbling out of her throat.

“I realized this morning—and god, how could it take me this long to realize?—that—well, you know I’ve been feeling a little off lately—not sick, just a little weird—and I realized this morning that—that my period is two weeks late—two weeks! A whole two weeks!—and I think—I mean, what else am I supposed to think—and—”

Logan swallows hard. “Slow down, Rory. What are you—you think—”

She takes a deep breath, looking down at the ground. “I bought a pregnancy test, Logan.”

He reaches out a hand to cup her cheek and she leans into it, already a little calmer at his touch.

“Did you take it yet, Ace?”

She shakes her head. “I was waiting for you to come home.”

He shrugs. “Well, here I am. Let’s do it.”

“Okay,” she says quietly, and he pulls her into his chest, his fingertips weaving into her hair.

He kisses the top of her head. “Breathe,” he tells her, taking his own deep breath.

She pulls away, the rest of her words needing to come out in a rush. “We just—just—talked about it. And all we did was talk about it, we didn’t even decide anything. We didn’t say if we’re ready yet, or if we’re not, or—it’s so soon. It’s so fast.”

“Hey, Rory. You’re way ahead of yourself. We don’t know yet.”

“Logan, my period is two weeks late and I’ve felt weird all week—I think there’s only one conclusion to be drawn from that.”

“It’s going to be okay, Ace.” He smiles. “We love each other very much, we’re married, we have the money—a baby will be a good thing.”

“What if I’m not pregnant?” she asks, her voice moving from high-pitched panic to small.

“What?”

“What if I’m not pregnant, and then we’re disappointed?”

“Then we’ll try again.” He cups her face in his hands. “Listen, Ace. Let’s just go take the test, okay?”

She nods. “Okay.”

She picks up the drugstore bag and grabs his hand, leading him into the bathroom.

“Ace,” he chuckles, “you’re going to squeeze my hand off of my wrist.”

“You’re squeezing back there pretty hard yourself there, Huntzberger.”

“I guess I am, Huntzberger.”

He opens the box, dumping the plastic stick into the sink. He hands it off to her, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Do you want some privacy?”

“Um… no. I don’t want you to leave. Is that weird?”

He smiles again. “I’ve seen you naked a lot. That’s kind of why we’re here.”

“Ha ha.”

“I’m right.”

“You’re right.” She sighs, standing up and placing the test on the counter, washing her hands. “How long?”

He reads the back of the box. “Three minutes.”

She nods. “We can wait three minutes.”

She crosses her arms across her chest, looking everywhere around the room except at Logan or at the test.

“You had Gilmore word-vomit just a few minutes ago, and now you have nothing to say?” he asks.

She shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean—this is it, right? This is the answer, so—what am I supposed to say until I know the answer?”

“That doesn’t sound like you. No pros and cons?”

“It’s not like this is a choice.”

“True.”

“Besides, I think I word-vomited it all out already.”

“Okay.” He checks his watch, then clasps his hands back together. “This is a long three minutes.”

“What do you want?” she asks quickly.

“What?”

“I spent all this time word vomiting about me and what I thought, and I didn’t even—I didn’t even ask, Logan—how do you feel? What do you want it to be?”

“I—I don’t know.”

She smiles. “Me either.”

“When we talked about it, I thought—”

“Thought we’d have more time.”

“Yeah.” He checks his watch again. “Speaking of time…”

“Will…you?” she asks. “I want you to tell me. I want you to know first.”

“Yeah.”

He reaches for the test, and he doesn’t know what the feeling in his chest is—nerves? Giddiness?

He lets out a gasp, and the test falls back into the sink.

“What? Logan, what does it say?”

He turns with a grin, and Rory’s hands fly to cover her mouth.

“Rory, we’re having a baby!”

He closes what little space there is between them, wrapping her up in his arms. From against his shoulder, he can hear her sniffing, and he pulls back quickly.

“Rory?”

“These are happy tears,” she soothes him, a sob catching in her throat. “The happiest of tears.”

“We’re having a baby,” he repeats, awe in his voice, leaning in to kiss her.

They break apart, and she looks down, running a hand across her flat stomach in disbelief. “There’s a baby in there!”

He laughs, and she pulls his hand against her stomach. He rubs his thumb back and forth, and he feels like his face can’t contain his smile.


End file.
